


Raven, Beast boy, and Raven?

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Its Halloween and she is late to the party, a small accident but there is help to get her on her feet.
Relationships: BBRae, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Raven, Beast boy, and Raven?

She rushed down the street, her dark blue cloak catching the wind behind her. The air was wet and cool for October in jump city it stung her face. Puddles splashed under her boots as she sprinted thought the night. She couldn’t be late, all the planning all the time she spent on this. Her friends would be waiting for her. She rounded the corner on 37th ave she was in the home stretch, just two more blocks. Then her boots lost traction on the wet pavement. Her legs were no longer under her. She fell hard, her momentum skidding her along the road a few feet. A rapid flash of pain ran up her left leg.

Tears were bit back as she sat up to assess the damage. Her knee was skinned and her ankle throbbed, a drop of blood hit the ground from a small cut on her face. But worse of all her cloak was ripped. That’s when she started to cry, sitting in the curb hiding her face in her crossed arms. 

“You okay?”

She took a breath looked up and a green hand was outstretched to her. The hand was attached to a very familiar looking young man. He had pointed ears and a fang on one side of his kind but concerned smile. He was on one knee to look her in the eye, and asked. "That was a big tumble, can you get up?“

"Are you real, I mean really real?” her voice squeaked

Beast Boy stood and stepped back a few feet and opened his arms in presentation. A moment later a green polar bear stood on its hind legs in front of her. Before she could react the to the bear it was replaced with a tiny screech owl, then a Yorkshire terrier all of them the same shade of emerald. Then Beast Boy reappeared with arms stretched out like she just stuck the landing at the Olympics.

“Ta da!” he shouted “Let’s see someone in a Halloween costume do that!”

“YOU’RE BEAST BOY!”

“Last time I checked. ” He said trying to hold back a laugh. The young girls excitement was infectious. She couldn’t be more then 9 years old, she had dark hair and a cherub like face.

The young girls mouth exploded with questions and glee. She was talking so fast that she had forgotten about the fall she just took until she tried to stand up. 

“Ow!” she exclaimed she would have been on the ground again if Beast Boy hadn’t caught her.

“What’s your name?” he asked as he guided her back to her seat on the curb. "Or do you just want me to call you Raven.“

"Alex”

“Alex, is a nice name, I am just going to check your leg okay”

She nodded glumly being reminded that she was hurt.

She had a rough scrape across her left knee and some scratches on her face, ruining the pale makeup she was warring. Her shakrka, a red sequin that was scotch tapped to her forehead had come off hanging from the tape. Alex was wearing dark blue rain boots and her cloak that was made from an old dark blue bath towel witch now had a long tear in it. Her Raven costume was obviously homemade but with care, most likely by someone that had more love than money. 

“I like your costume”

‘I would have had purpble hair, but mom said it would make a mess of the bathro- OUCH!“ Alex jumped in pain as Beast Boy pulled off her boot to check her ankle witch had started to noticeably swell.

"Dude-et I am sorry, but I think your done trick or treating.” He could tell that Alex was trying not to cry. "Nothing is busted but your ankle is twisted and we need to take care of these scrapes before they get infected. “ 

"But I need to get the party!” she said between sniffles. "Matt is dressing up as Robin and Billy painted himself green and everything!“ 

This was just yanking at Beast Boys heart. He was tempted to bring her to the party himself, he was kind of curious about seeing the other 'Titans’ at this party, maybe see if Billy was the right shade of green. But she was hurt and what was best for her was home. 

"Alex, I need to take you home so your parents can take care of you.” 

Alex’s face fell to the pavement. "My mom is at work.“

"And you dad?” Beast boy asked.

Alex just shook her head no slowly. Beast boy didn’t press anymore. He needed a better option then the party hurt or an empty house. That’s when Alex started sniffling again and he knew that tears were going to come any second. 

“I got and idea.” he said pulling a yellow round device from his belt. “Just don’t cry okay?” The com beeped as he opened a channel. “Hey are you still close?” he spoke into it. 

“Close enough, trouble?” came though the small speaker.

“I have a hurt civilian”

“Garfield, I am not a first aid kit. If it’s not life threatening–”

“Mama trust me” Beast Boy turned the device to point the built in camera in Alex’s direction. “She needs our help.”

A few seconds passed

“Only you could stumble onto this.” came from the com. 

“It’s part of my charm. ” He said quickly. “Sending my location, ah Mama?”

“What?”

Beast Boy took a few more steps away from the young girl, and whispered into com “Do you think you can make an entrance?”

“The things I do for you.”

A sly smile came across his face. “Will be paid back by the things I will do too you later.” 

“I will be right there” came with a sigh.

By the time Beast Boy had walked back to Alex a swirl a black energy had appeared on the ground in front of the young girl. Raven slowly rose from the black vortex to levitate a few inches off the ground. Alex did not scream or squeal like she did when she saw Beast Boy, she just stared her eyes as wide as saucers looking up at her hero. 

“Now what do we have here?” Raven asked bending down as to examine her. Her face still obscured by her hood. 

Alex was in complete awe. She could barley squeak out her name when Raven asked. 

“I am just going to take a look at your leg, okay?” Raven gently wrapped one hand around the injured ankle and the other just about her scraped knee. “Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos, ” she chanted softly and soon the skin of her knee closed and her ankle shrank down to normal size. She helped the young girl back on her feet, letting Alex test the weight on her leg. "It might be a little stiff and you should take it easy on it for a day but you will be fine"

“Does that mean I can go to the party?” 

“Uh I guess so.” Raven looked over to Beast Boy for confirmation. All she got was a smile that filled his whole face. 

Alex opened up with a new flood of questions as the two heroes did there best to reassemble her costume. Beast Boy helped put her boot back on while Raven cleaned the ruined makeup off her face and re-taped her 'shakra’ to her forehead.

“Uh Rae you know any magic for this?” Beast Boy asked holding up the shredded portion of Alex’s cloak. Magic would be the only thing that could fix the ruined fabric, even the most talented tailor would throw that on the rag pile. 

Raven shot a look to Beast Boy of mild annoyance. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do. Raven reached out and undid the safety pin that was holding the home made cloak together, and pulled the garment away. Before Alex could protest Raven had pulled her own cloak off and It was around Alex’s shoulders. The extra fabric polled around her feet from the height difference.

“Hold still” Raven said as she took a step back. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!“ A bolt of black cut away the extra fabric leaving the cloak to hang just below Alex’s ankles.

"Can I really keep this?” The young girl asked.

“It’s yours now, I don’t think It will fit me anymore.” Raven was almost knocked off her heals with the joy Alex was feeling, also she tackle hugged her around the waist. 

“Oh we got to get a picture!” Beast Boy pulled out his com again.

“Beast Boy I don-” Raven was frozen by two sets of puppy eyes. "Okay one, and only one!“ She said as she knelled next to her small doppelganger.

Of course one picture turned into three. Alex hugged them both thanking them again and again before forgetting about what Raven said about her ankle and bolting down the street. Before they could tell the mini Raven to slow down she was already around the corner and out of sight.

"You are evil!” She said turning away from Beast Boy arms crossed. "You knew that I couldn’t resist that!“ 

"Who could?” He lifted his hands in mock surrender. “I just met a fun size version of the woman I love. Sides, Rob said that we need to do more for the community than putting bad guys in jail. That we can help people without something exploding.”

“I don’t think this is what he had in mind Gar.” She ran her hands up and down her arms. 

Beast Boy closed the distance between them. “How can I make this up to you” he said as he hugged her from behind. 

Raven relaxed in Beast Boy’s shared warmth. “Dinner, and you are taking me someplace nice.”

“Of course” He agreed.

“I am picking the movie tonight.”

“Anything you like” he said pressing a kiss into her neck.

Beast Boy took her hand and they started walking down the street. “Giving up that cloak, Alex is going to have some story to tell her friends.” 

“Your buying me a new one.”

“I can’t wait for you to model if for me.”

“Did you get her email address? To send her the pictures.”

“I am sure she will find the pics on Facebook.” 

“You are not posting those.” 

“Um…” Beast Boy noticeably tensed.

“You already did didn’t you?” 

“Happy Halloween Raven”

_____________________________________________________________

So this has been sitting in my drafts since October 2017. Every time I start to update it I was going to have it ready for Halloween. The only problem is that I usual stumble across it in December or July. So September is the closest I was going to get, so have an early or especially late Halloween treat. 

Also yes purpble hair was done intentionally to be cute. 

Also I changed the name of the young girl. Someone I knew was having a rough time so hopefully this brightens the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Sep 16th 2019 Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/187753048784/raven-beast-boy-and-raven
> 
> So I am on a role, I am hoping to get my entire collection up before the end of the month. Feel free to check out the tumblr if its still there if you do not want to wait. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
